


Reading

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin has a good reason to interrupt Obi Wan's reading





	Reading

Anakin pouted at Obi Wan who was too busy staring at a book. "Come on Obi Wan," Anakin whined. "I have something else I want you to read."

"Love, I have a few chapters left, surely you can allow me that much longer before I indulge in your fantasies," Obi Wan responded, eyes still glued to his book. 

Anakin sighed. "Come on Obi Wan. This is important. I've been working hard on this for you literally all morning."

Obi Wan sensed the urgency and set his book down. "Ok. What is it?" 

Anakin moved closer to Obi Wan and got down on his knees in front of where he was sitting on the couch. He slowly shed his robe. Obi Wan stared at Anakin's chest which had: 'Will you marry me?' written in Obi Wan's favorite frosting. Obi Wan was shocked. Anakin pulled out the ring from his pants pocket. "So, will you marry me?"

Obi Wan smiled. "Yes." He leaned forward and pulled Anakin in for a kiss. 

Anakin yelled and grabbed Obi Wan's hand to put the ring on it. "The reason I was rushing you was because the frosting wouldn't stay like that forever. You have no idea how long it took me to do this. I hope you can forgive me for bothering you." 

Obi Wan's eyes were drawn to the frosting on his chest and how much fun he was going to have fun with consuming it. "I think I can forgive you, my fiance." 

Anakin smiled as Obi Wan enjoyed the words written on him.


End file.
